


when it comes to matters of the heart (it is always a gamble)

by kayteedancer



Series: November Challenge 2020 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Betting Pool, Don’t copy to another site, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou/Unspecified Male Character, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Roommates, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayteedancer/pseuds/kayteedancer
Summary: Sugawara Koushi was not known for jumping to conclusions. He may have a new boyfriend every other week, but that was his own business,thank you very much.Yet when it came to his friends, Suga was circumspect, was calm, cool, and made sure that his friends were being treated right come hell or high water.So watching Daichi and Kuroo circle each other in a cycle of flirting, pining, and shit-talking their Third Year set all of Suga’s protective instincts immediately on edge.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Unspecified Male Character, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Series: November Challenge 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	when it comes to matters of the heart (it is always a gamble)

**Author's Note:**

> And the rare-pairs keep coming and they don’t stop coming 🎵 🎵 🎵
> 
> Happy Day 13, everyone!!
> 
> I admittedly haven’t read a whole bunch of KuroDai, but for whatever my brain decided pining KuroDai roommates was the thing today, and I can’t say I’m mad about it haha! And featuring one best friend Sugawara Koushi, of course :))
> 
> Today's installment was inspired by a prompt from @alexleeanne on tumblr. When I whined about lacking inspiration, she graciously prompted me “Daichi overhearing an argument between Hinata and Kageyama and thinking it’s a lover’s tiff when it was really about their cat: “and they were roommates.”” I...kind of changed a lot...but I kept the roommates part! And Daichi, though the focus and pairing is vastly different haha. I hope you enjoy it as much as you thought you would when I pitched the changes to you ❤️❤️
> 
> Also, I want to give a huge shoutout to everyone who's been leaving me kudos and comments and bookmarking all my fics. I read and respond to every comment, and I can't tell you all how much it means to me to see how much you're enjoying my writing. Thank you so, so much. ❤️
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this installment, and come say hi on my tumblr (@sleepeatdancedream)! I would love to talk about fandom, writing, or life in general. Or if that's not your speed, feel free to leave a prompt or twelve of your own there!
> 
> Day 13 is here, everybody. Let’s get to it! Title is a modified quote by Wiss Auguste

Sugawara Koushi was not known for jumping to conclusions. He may have a new boyfriend every other week, but that was his own business,  _ thank you very much. _

Yet when it came to his friends, Suga was circumspect, was calm, cool, and made sure that his friends were being treated right come hell or high water.

So watching Daichi and Kuroo circle each other in a cycle of flirting, pining, and shit-talking their Third Year set all of Suga’s protective instincts immediately on edge.

The two captains alternately seemed like the best of friends and the bitterest of rivals, spurring their teams on to greater and greater heights while sending knife-sharp smiles and heated glances at each other’s muscular thighs and strong shoulders and digging and blocking everything they could get their hands on.

When Karasuno finally won the match at Nationals, Suga half-expected to find Daichi pressing Kuroo into the lockers while they made out furiously. He had to admit that he was slightly disappointed when it didn’t happen.

But what followed was what Suga found the weirdest: Kuroo and Daichi seemed to just  _ ignore  _ the  _ completely evident and unresolved sexual tension _ and settled into a best bro-ship to rival Bokuto and Kuroo’s or Suga and Daichi’s own. 

And while Suga was absolutely floored by the change, it seemed to work for them. So, who was Suga to get in the middle of their friendship even if he thought it would make more sense for them to shove their tongues down each other’s throats?

It really wasn’t a surprise when Kuroo and Daichi ended up at the same university together, and even less of one when they decided to get an apartment together instead of paying for a dorm.

Then they entered this holding pattern of lightly flirting with each other, cooking each other meals and being incredibly domestic, and co-hosting massive parties filled with all their friends from both high school and college.

These mixed parties were Suga’s favorite thing because while he and Daichi still talked a lot and were as close as ever, Suga got to hear about Daichi from people who didn’t see him crying over getting his heart broken by a second year girl or witness the gay panic he had when Asahi finally hit his growth spurt and his shoulders filled out. It was like getting to know Daichi all over again. 

Well, it was like getting to know a slightly different version of Daichi. Namely, a  _ taken  _ version of Daichi, because all of his college friends were under the impression that he and Kuroo were dating.

And to be honest? If Suga wasn’t party to Daichi’s melancholic pining over the black-haired middle blocker at least twice a week, he would probably think the same.

Kuroo and Daichi orbited around each other, using each other as touchstones in whichever room the entered. They sent small smiles at each other, would bump shoulders and hips if they were close enough, and were almost always roped into telling the other’s stories.

And if Suga couldn’t see the absolutely smitten looks that Kuroo would send Daichi when he wasn’t looking, he would be ready to throw some  _ hands _ on his best friend’s behalf.

But as it was incredibly evident that the two loved each other to distraction but were too stubborn or oblivious to do anything about it, Suga did the next best thing: he called up everyone he knew from Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Karasuno that was remotely familiar with Kuroo and Daichi and started a betting pool on when they would finally pull their heads out of their asses and get together.

He thinks either Kenma’s bet was coming up soon, or Tsukishima’s. Either way, it was a pretty substantial amount of money on the line.

As the party finally wrapped up and Kuroo and Daichi’s friends trickled out in ones and twos, Suga found himself catching up with Asahi on one of the couches as the two pining idiots started cleaning up around them, poking fun and flirting lightly and gravitating closer and closer.

Asahi and Suga shared a look as Kuroo leaned down with a smirk on his face, eyes sparkling as he goaded Daichi into an argument. Amusement and competitiveness flashing in his eyes, Daichi leaned up toward Kuroo until they were practically breathing each other’s air.

Nearly bouncing in his seat from ill-hidden excitement, Suga barely suppressed a squeal as he whispered, “And they were  _ roommates! _ ”

Asahi, who had been out of the country visiting Nishinoya until just recently and had missed out on the beginning of the betting pool, turned and scrutinized the two former captains as they both playfully fought and tried in vain not to stare at the other’s lips.

“ _ Oh my god, _ they were  _ roommates _ ,” he murmured, and Suga nodded vigorously as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Would you care to join in on the betting pool?” Suga beamed, and Asahi nodded thoughtfully, his eyes not leaving Kuroo and Daichi as they disengaged from their argument and moved to opposite sides of the room to grab more trash.

Scanning the list of entries, Asahi put himself down for at home after a volleyball game late in the season where Kuroo successfully stuffs a spike for match point and fished two thousand yen from his wallet.

“Thank you for your contribution,” Suga laughed and settled into the couch cushions once more. “The only rule is no blatant interference or trying to push them together unnaturally. It’s got to be all them.”

Asahi chuckled and tugged his hair out of his bun, running his fingers through it before throwing it into a messy half-up style that never failed to make Suga’s heart skip a beat. (Just because he loved Asahi like a brother didn’t mean he was  _ blind _ , okay? And since his most recent boyfriend Kosuke had broken up with him instead of the other way around, Suga was entitled to be tipsy and a little maudlin and appreciate the pleasing aesthetic image his friend made!)

“If those two stick to pattern, we’ll be waiting a long time,” Asahi sighed, tipping his head back on the couch as his eyes briefly slid closed. Suga nodded silently, eyes drawn to the near-miss staring happening between Daichi and Kuroo as they systematically cleaned their apartment.

“Yeah, maybe…” Suga trailed off, brow furrowing in thought.

Contrary to popular belief, it didn’t take much longer after that party for Daichi and Kuroo to realize what was in front of them all along and start dating. But oddly enough, it wasn’t Kenma or Tsukishima who won the betting pool: it was Hinata.

As Suga incredulously slid the tiny decoy the entire pot of money, Hinata’s grin was bright enough to rival the sun.

“How did you know?” Suga blurted finally. “How did you know that Kuroo would ask Daichi to the museum and then to a picnic where he would confess, only to find that Daichi had snuck his own confession letter into the picnic basket?”

Hinata, who had been typing madly on his phone all the while, looked back at Suga with a grin like sunshine.

“I thought it was pretty obvious! After all, Daichi’s not the only person to think to slip a confession letter into someone’s bag just as the other person intended to confess. I totally did the same thing when my boyfriend confessed, though we went to the movies and the park instead of a museum.”

Suga’s mouth dropped open in shock as Hinata smiled at him angelically. Shoving the money into the front of his backpack, Hinata waved jauntily at Suga before sprinting off to practice, yelling at Kageyama and challenging him to a race.

“Wait...wait. WAIT! HINATA, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOYFRIEND?” Suga demanded as he jumped up and ran after Karasuno’s Tiny Giant, worry mixing with resolve inside him.

Because while Suga was incredibly protective of his friends and their hearts, he knew that Kuroo would never willingly do anything to hurt Daichi so he didn’t need to worry about his best friend. But Hinata and this unknown boyfriend on the other hand…

Suga resolved to pick up kickboxing again. Just in case.


End file.
